HISTORY
The introduction of programmable logic devices (PLDs) was a true revolution in the hardware design world. It enabled engineers to shrink circuits requiring several devices onto a single device thus simplifying their designs while saving space and power. Traditionally, PLDs have been used in combinational circuits such as address decoders as well as sequential circuits such as bus arbitration schemes. During the last few years, advances and improvements in PLD architectures enabled the devices to grow more complex while addressing the never-ending quest for higher density and faster speeds. Despite these improvements, engineers still face certain problems and limitations when implementing.
A typical programmable logic device is composed of a user-programmable AND array, a fixed or programmable OR gate or array, followed by a macrocell comprising output registers, a feedback path to the programmable AND array, and output pads. The AND and OR arrays make up a logic circuit. The existence of a feedback path from the output registers or buffers to the logic circuit makes PLDs ideal candidates for state machine implementations.